Demons
by Rei Mairro
Summary: We all carry our demons, but for some it's more literal.....GaaraOC...maybe...review! R&R!Rated T for now...


**Background Information**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, but I do own my own painstakingly obvious characters!**

**Itami Toko**- (pain, endless)

**Looks**; her skin is slightly pale and she has short light blue hair in an extreme bob style-short in the back and to her shoulders in the front; the two strands of hair hanging by her face(think Haku's) were like her bangs(which were like fluffy curtains hanging above her eyebrows) , a snowy white color. Her eyes are a snowy white color as well, while her pupils, strangely, are the same light blue as part of her hair. She has two whisker-like marks on each side of her face, (think Naruto's only there's two on each side instead of three.) She's about as tall as Sakura, if not a little taller, and her eyes hold a look that reminds you of a beaten puppy, filled with pain, sadness, despair, and fleeting hope.

**Wears**; A soft snowy white Chinese fighting shirt that's a little too big, the sleeves coming down and covering her arms to the fingertips. And soft, light blue, baggy, pants that went down into her shoes. Her shoes weren't the traditional ninja shoes, but tough boot-like shoes, and were dark blue (think Sesshoumaru's). Around her neck, she loosely wore the leaf-nin protector, or headband. At her waist is a belt holding supplies.

**Attitude**; If anyone unreasonably hurts someone in her 'pack' then they can consider themselves dead, but if it has a good reason behind it than a grudge can expected. However, Itami is more the quiet type and doesn't usually speak unless she has to, she's very intelligent, loyal, and worries for the wellbeing of others before her own. Some may call her shy, but she's only a little shy at times, she just doesn't really trust very many people because of her past.

**Beneath the human guise**; Itami's ears are replaced with snowy-white wolf ears atop her head. A fluffy snowy-white wolf tail emerges from her spine and through her pants, her teeth are replaced with fangs, and her nails are replaced with dainty feminine, but deadly, claws. Her eyes and whisker marks stay the same, unless in a rage, then Itami's eyes are crimson with black pupils, and her whisker-like marks thicken, like Naruto's.

**Weapons carried**; in her overly big sleeves she has shuriken, kunai, needles (think Haku's), and a carving knife with an oak handle. In her belt she carries extra kunai, shuriken, and needles; -( but also carried are small amounts of medical supplies and a small book that she fills with information on people, new or difficult jutsu, fighting techniques, demons, lands, or draws maps (she has a different book for each one).)-

**Abilities**; She can control wind, and water, and from water comes ice and slight weather. An ultimate technique of hers is a blizzard, the wind and ice elements combined. (Basically, think Gaara but just with water and wind) She is exceedingly fast, and thus can dodge an enemies attack while leaving an after-image that might slightly confuse the enemy while she sneaks behind them for the finishing stroke. She can make weapons out of ice, drown her enemies, or combine her elements for new attacks, like her blizzard attack that drops the temperature enough that with time her enemies might just die of the cold, with her being immune to it. Other than that she knows and can perform various jutsu, which she does not do often, rather liking just using her element of choice at the moment.

Also, she has a special ability that lets her see chakra that is being either focused or pushed out of the body for a certain purpose.

**Background;** Kyokusen (polar) was a male ookami youkai, or a male wolf demon. He reined over the power of water and wind and in his wake of fury rose storms of unimaginable strength and destruction. Kyokusen was as all wolf demons were, loyal and protective of his pack. But, few times would be found that a loner was in the pack, one that usually would be driven out before harm could be done. But, Kyokusen's twin brother, Seihantai (polar) was a very intelligent and tricky demon. Seihantai had played his brother for a fool, and ruthlessly slaughtered him when his back was turned, but with his final strength Kyokusen gathered his energy and sent his soul on a journey to find a new body. Meanwhile, once Kyokusen's pack heard of Seihantai's treachery, they pulled together to kill the traitor, and then mourn over their great alpha's passing.

Whereas, in the Country of Fire, the soul of Kyokusen was tying itself to a babe not yet born, her name was to be Itami Toko, and as she was born wolves howled their greeting of the newly born, the one who's soul would soon be one with the almighty Kyokusen, for there was no seal to prevent it from happening, and Kyokusen wished it so.

As Itami grew, Kyokusen was the constant voice inside her mind, and he hid the demonic look that Itami slightly inherited from him. But her freakish looks and her connection with wolves caused people to keep their distance, and act cruelly toward her. Her own family disliked her; her mother died giving birth to her so her father hated her and blamed her for it, even her older siblings did. Kyokusen felt sorry for Itami, and started hating the people who would disown one of their own pack, so he remained her constant, he always comforted her as she was sad and confused at her young age. Her father named her Itami, because in his eyes she was just that, 'pain', and her last name, Toko, meant endless, so her father wished her, her namesake, he wished her eternal, endless pain. Eventually, her father and three older siblings tried to kill her, but Kyokusen wouldn't have that, not for the four-year old demi-human who he viewed as a daughter. Kyokusen took control, and used his ice to kill the remnants of the traitorous family that reminded him of his brother, and then he ran Itami's body across the Country of Fire, and hid her in a cave in the forest bordering the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

When Itami awoke, Kyokusen told her of what had transpired, and let her cry out her grief before he taught her things, and told her that because he was inside of her, she was not fully human, and that in a few years, their souls would be one, and she would be a full demon. So he had to teach her about her new gifts, and how to appear human before he was fully apart of her. However, even through all of it, Itami never hated him.

For the next month Kyokusen taught her, and during that time she stumbled along an injured wolf pup that had faint traces of demon blood in his heritage. After Itami took care of him, the pup became like a younger brother to her, and through the gifts of Kyokusen, she was able to understand him. He was soon named Ashi (reed), for his faint traces of demon blood allowed him a slight ability over plants, and he had black fur and striking yellow eyes. Afterwards, Kyokusen continued to train Itami, and through her was able to train Ashi.

However, coming into the second month, a ninja from the nearby village, had found her and her little brother, Ashi, in the woods. He said his name was Kakashi, and he took her and Ashi to the village and paid for an apartment for her in which to live. Kyokusen continued to train her and Ashi over the years, until, on Itami's eleventh birthday, when their souls merged, and Itami became a demon. Over that time, Ashi and her grew stronger and closer as brother and sister, and had established a feeling of 'pack' between them.

On Itami's twelfth birthday, she joined in the ninja academy, and was pretty much ignored for the exception of a pair of twins. Their names were Ranpu (light) Urahara (opposite) and Kurai (dark) Urahara; they were twin boys who matched their names. Ranpu was albino; pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. And yet Kurai was a natural gothic, black hair, tanned skin, and black eyes. Strangely, Ranpu wore black and was a serious boy with a look that matched Sasuke's, but wasn't as cold. Yet Kurai wore white and was cheerful, he was able to make anyone smile, even his brother Ranpu.

Itami excelled in class, Kyokusen's training having helped a lot, and Ashi was always with her, but because he had grown over the years into the size of a normal blooded wolf he had to wait outside by the tree in front of the academy until class was over. Itami's grades almost rivaled Sasuke's, and she took a liking, and hobby to recording information, so she stared collecting small books that she would fill with the interesting things she thought she might need to know someday or just caught her attention.

Although the other villagers treated her like an outcast, Ranpu and Kurai became like brothers to her as well, and even Ashi had taken a liking to them. So it must have been fate that when the cells where assigned, the two whom she was paired up with were the twins.

Their sensei was very kind, yet strict; his name was Wakari (understanding) Hito (man), and he was like a father-figure to Itami, whose past father had acted nothing like one, and this Wakari acknowledged and accepted; however, Itami continued to live alone with Ashi in the apartment that the Hokage finished paying for after Kakashi finished the initial payment.

Soon afterward, Itami decided to tell her makeshift family about what she was. At first Wakari, Kurai, and Ranpu didn't believe her, but when she dropped the guise that Kyokusen taught her to make, they immediately stood corrected. To her astonishment, they did not hate her; rather they sought to help her. With her permission Kakashi and the Hokage were also told, and to her relief they saw no harm in keeping her secret for her, and allowing her to remain. In their eyes, if she meant harm, then why would she have confessed? It did take some time getting used to, but her techniques really helped out in times, and soon the team grew even closer.

Itami's team graduated two years before Naruto's, and the ages of the important characters in my story goes as follows;

Itami; 15

Ranpu; 16

Kurai; 16

Ashi; 11 (remember, he's demi-demon, he's going to live a long time!)

Wakari; 32

Naruto; 13

Sakura; 14

Sasuke; 14

Gaara; 16

Temari; 17

Kankuro; 17

Kakashi; 27

Iruka; 23


End file.
